Thorn In Your Side
by JaydenJoker
Summary: CM PunkxOC: John Laurinaitis has been making a mess of the WWE and Mr. McMahon has had enough. He decides to bring in his niece as his adviser to make sure that John sticks to the game plan and keeps the WWE Universe happy. It just so happens that John's niece is best friends with CM Punk, the target of John Laurinaitis' attacks as of late and Brittany won't let it continue.
1. Chapter 1

I know I've started a CM Punk story before but it drifted into a John Cena story. I started this partly because VipersLadyRKO told me to and partly because I felt like writing an actual CM Punk story. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars. Also, this will contain spoilers for the December 26, 2011 Monday Night Raw

_Brittany Jasmine Owen|27 years old|Dirty Blonde Hair| Green Eyes| 5'10"|Born in: Tampa, FL|Billed from: Los Angeles, CA|Tattoos: Tinkerbell on forearm, Nautical Star & Moon on hip, Set of wings on each wrist|Debut: 2011| Theme: Where Have You Been by Rihanna| Ring Name: Brittany Laurinaitis| Mother is John Laurinaitis' sister|Brought in as John's adviser; every match goes through her_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

The WWE has been spiraling downwards for a little while and Mr. McMahon has finally had enough. That's where I come in to play. What a lot of people don't know, unless they know where to look, is that my uncle is John Laurinaitis. Now, I'm not proud to be related to him but it does have its perks. Like getting invited to the WWE parties and being Mr. McMahon's savior, so to speak. My uncle need help and it was obvious that no one was going to try to stop him from ruining this business. Mr. McMahon told me that I would be making an appearance on Monday Night Raw a few weeks after he was made the interim Raw General Manager to let John Laurinaitis know that he should tread lightly or else he would suffer the consequences. I had only expected a cameo backstage but Mr. McMahon ended up turning it into a big show of sorts. I landed in Chicago after a flight from Tampa and I was greeted by one of Mr. McMahon's stage hands, leading me to the arena that Raw was being held in that night. By the time we got to the arena, it was seven o'clock and the arena was starting to fill up with fans. The stage hand led me to Mr. McMahon's mock office and I knocked before I heard a voice on the other side of the door. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Mr. McMahon but frowned when I saw my uncle.

"Hello, Brittany."

"Mr. McMahon, so nice to see you again." I looked at my uncle and sat down in the chair, crossing my legs at the ankle before turning my attention back to Mr. McMahon.

"It's very nice to see you too, Brittany. You know why you're here."

"I do."

"John, are you aware of why I called your niece in?"

"No. Why did you call her in?"

"I wanted her to make sure that you made the right decisions when it came to Monday Night Raw."

"Right decisions? What are you talking about Vince?" Mr. McMahon cleared his throat and I decided to amuse myself on my cell phone, texting a friend who just so happened to be a superstar on the roster. I met him at one of the parties Mr. McMahon had invited me to a few months back.

"It seems as if the WWE universe is not responding well to you and frankly, I don't approve of what you're doing either so I brought your niece in to be your adviser. She will make sure you make the right decisions when it comes to the roster and its championships." My uncle sighed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then it will be great. What do you think, Brittany?"

"The excitement is written all over my face. Can't you see it?" Mr. McMahon cleared his throat and I tucked my phone away to turn my attention to him.

"Alright. Brittany, all I need for you is to sign this to make everything official and then you could get acquainted with the Raw roster." I smiled, grabbed the pen off Mr. McMahon's desk and signed the contract he presented to me. "Thank you, Brittany. I wish you the best of luck."

"I think I'm going to need it. We'll keep in touch, Vince." He nodded and I looked at my uncle one last time before leaving Mr. McMahon's office.

"Brittany, wait!" I groaned and turned around to see my uncle with a stupid looking mile on his face. "It looks like we're going to work together. What do you think of that?"

"I don't like it, Uncle L."

"How come?"

"I don't like you." My uncle laughed and tried to pull me in for a hug but I stood my ground. "It's funny how you think I'm kidding."

"Your mother won't like to hear about this, Brittany."

"What is your point? I'm twenty-five, have a well-paying job and take care of myself. She can't tell me to get along with you just because we work together. I'll see you later tonight." Before my uncle could say anything, I took off down the hall to find catering so I could get something to eat. I found catering and decided to grab myself a salad before sitting down at a table by myself. Before I could dig in, my phone rang and I groaned. If it was my uncle, I was going to say some very unsavory things. "Hello?"

"Hey there, BJ."

"PJ! How are you?"

"I'm great. I just learned that Laurinaitis has a new adviser to keep him in check. Man, I hate that guy. What are you up to?"

"Eating a salad in catering."

"Catering? You mean to tell me that you're in the arena?"

"Yup. Want to join me?"

"You bet. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you then." I hung up my phone and finally started to eat my salad. I watched a few of the superstars walk past me and I had to admit that I was going to have trouble controlling my urges around all these gorgeous men.

"BJ?" I turned around saw Phil Brooks standing in the doorway, looking for me. I put my fork down and got out of my seat to greet him. Phil ran up to me and threw his arms around me in a hug, spinning me around in the process. "I've missed you. Three months is way too long for us to be apart. I'm gonna grab a Gatorade. I'll be back in a second." I nodded and sat down in my chair to continue eating my salad. "So, BJ, what have you been up to?" I swallowed the food in my mouth and answered Phil.

"Just designing and managing. Same old, same old."

"You sure stay busy at that magazine office."

"It's what I went to college for, Phil. I'm really glad your champion. I just hate the fact that my uncle is trying to screw you out of the title though."

"That's how the business goes, BJ. I can't keep it forever."

"Unfortunately. I will tell you this, though."

"What?"

"I will not make my uncle's job easy, that's for damn sure."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter two. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars. Also, this will contain spoilers for the December 26, 2011 Monday Night Raw

_Recap: Brittany Laurinaitis showed up at the arena in Chicago to finalize her deal with Mr. McMahon. Much to John's chagrin, Brittany was in no mood to see or talk to him so she took off to catering. It was there that she met up with her best friend Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk. It was then that Brittany promised Punk that she wasn't going to make her uncle's job easy.  
_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

Phil laughed and I smiled at him. "Well, I can't wait to meet this adviser of his. I bet he's a big pain in the ass like John."

"PJ."

"What?"

"I'm my uncle's adviser." Phil turned to the side and spit out the Gatorade that was in his mouth. "Don't choke, PJ."

"You're his adviser? Why you?"

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

"That's not what I meant, I just mean that I don't know why they wouldn't have someone who has been in the WWE for years do it."

"You don't pay attention to memos, PJ." Phil raised his eyebrow and I laughed. "I've been managing the roster behind the scenes for years. Every decision I've made, Mr. McMahon agreed 100% with so he decided that I'd be the best for the advising job."

"But what about the magazine you work for?"

"I quit years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me if you found out I was a suit in the WWE. I know how you are about executives and," I sighed, suddenly realizing how stupid I've been acting over the past few months by lying to Phil. "I figured, lying would soften the blow. Man, I am so stupid." I pushed my plate out from in front of me and put my head on the table in shame.

"BJ, you aren't stupid." I mumbled something that I knew Phil couldn't hear while I had my head buried in the table. "You might want to take the table of out your mouth and try again." I shook my head. I heard Phil sigh, his chair move and a chair next to me move. "Brittany, I wouldn't like you any less if you were a suit for the WWE. I wouldn't like you if you were anything like your uncle." I popped my head up and turned my head towards Phil, who was now sitting next to me with his arm on the back of my chair.

"Please don't insult me, Phil. I'm nothing like that pushover." Phil smiled widely and gave me a kiss on my cheek which made me blush a little.

"That's exactly why we are friends." Phil checked the big clock hanging over the door in the catering area. "Another half an hour to kill. What are we going to do?"

"I haven't met some of the roster yet. Could you maybe introduce me to some people?"

"Sure." Phil grabbed my plate and threw it out for me, offering me his arm when he turned back around. I smiled and gladly took it after smoothing the back of my dress down. My heels ticked across the floor, making Phil look at them. "Geez, BJ, how high are those?"

"Six inches." I looked over Phil's head and smiled. "I can see over you."

"That means they're too tall. Why don't you wear lower shoes?"

"Because all the cute ones are tall shoes." Phil laughed.

"How could I have missed that one?" I watched the locker rooms pass us on each side and I stopped when I saw John Cena's locker room. "You don't want to go in there, BJ."

"Why not?"

"If the hat is on the doorknob, no one goes in." I looked on the doorknob and there was one of John's signature hats. "Come on."

"What's with the hat?"

"He's seeing someone and they are currently spending some time together."

"Oh. I will remember that." We continued down the hall and Phil stopped at Zack Ryder's locker room. He knocked a couple times and Zack opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Punk. Who's the girlfriend?" I chewed on my bottom lip, not wanting to smile like a love-struck teenager but I noticed that it didn't phase Phil.

"She's new around here. Brittany, this Zack. Zack, this is Brittany." We shook hands and Zack smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, Punk, you got any advice?"

"For what?"

"Dealing with Eve. She's all over me and doesn't seem to realize that we're only a couple on-screen."

"Have you told her?"

"A thousand times, bro, but she won't get the message. My real girlfriend is getting pissed because Eve always wants to hang with me when it's supposed to be our alone time." Punk looked stumped but I had an idea.

"I have an idea."

"Really?" I watched Zack look down the hall, groaning when he saw a woman walking towards him. "Aw man, there she is again. I know we have a match together tonight but she won't leave me alone, even after the match." I whispered something in Phil's ear and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't happy with me.

"Trust me." Phil nodded and left me alone with Zack. Eve came closer into view and I let out a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. Zack grabbed my hand and pulled me into his locker room, just as Eve looked up to wave at Zack. I pushed Zack into his shower stall, kicked my heels off next to the bench and joined Zack as he turned the water on. The door opened and I had to resist the urge not to laugh.

"Zack! What are you doing?"

"Shh, Eve, she's not gone yet." I heard Eve gasp and I bit my lip in order not to laugh.

"Zack, you are disgusting! I never want to speak to you again!" The door slammed behind Eve and I shut the water off. Zack and I walked back into his locker room, laughing.

"Thank you so much, Brittany. You and I are officially friends now. I've gotta call my girl to tell her the good news. Thanks again." I slipped my heels back on and smiled at Zack.

"No problem. See you around." I walked out of Zack's locker room and found Phil waiting around the corner. "Hey, PJ."

"How did it go? I saw Eve running out of there pretty fast."

"She won't be bothering Zack anymore." I smiled, proud of my handy work.

"Did you kiss him?" My smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Did you kiss him?" Why was Phil sounding so jealous all of a sudden?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for chapter three. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars. Also, this will contain spoilers for the December 26, 2011 Monday Night Raw

_Recap: Brittany and CM Punk walked through the backstage area and met up with Zack Ryder. Zack needed to get away from Eve so Brittany had an idea that involved her walking into Zack's locker room, giving Eve the impression that he was with some other woman. She saw everything and stormed off, leaving Zack alone for once. Brittany met back up with Punk who immediately asked her if she had kissed Zack.  
_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

I stepped away from Phil, slightly annoyed at the fact that he sounded so jealous. "No, I didn't kiss him. As a matter of fact, why does it matter to you?"

"Zack isn't, um, single so he'd be cheating and I know how you feel about cheaters." I backed off from Phil, not wanting to scare him too much.

"If you say so, PJ." I checked my phone to see what time it was and it was almost nine, almost show-time. "It's about that time, PJ."

"Alright then. Let's get ready." The two of us headed back to Phil's locker room to grab his championship then to the curtain for the promo I was had with my insufferable uncle. "Best of luck to you."

"I hate that man so much. It's going to be fun to watch him squirm." Phil smirked and I turned away, knowing that his smirk made me several different kinds of hot. I saw my uncle walking towards the curtain wearing, oh no, Phil's 'Best In The World' shirt over his suit and I cringed. I ducked behind Phil, hiding from my uncle and it seemed it worked because he didn't say anything to me. I popped out from behind Phil and sighed, making Phil look at me funny. "I swear, he's so embarrassing. I cannot believe he is wearing that."

"I can't believe he's going out on national television in that."

"God, I hate him."

"Don't we all, BJ. Well, duty calls." Phil kissed my cheek again, making me blush and he headed out to the ring to join John. I watched the two of them in the ring off the screen next to the curtain. I smiled as the arena erupted into cheers when Phil entered the arena and lifted the championship in the air. Phil's music stopped when he grabbed a microphone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to antagonize me. Are you poking the WWE champion with a stick, John? Are ya? Because this isn't an homage. I'd say you're trying to get a reaction out of me. Can you feel it? There's a tangible question in the air right now that I would like an answer to, I'm sure all of Chicago would. Exactly what is stopping me right now from kicking you in your face?" I smirked; I always loved when Phil would push the buttons of whoever was in the ring with him. The WWE universe cheered and John looked a little annoyed with Phil.

"First of all, Punk, I'm your boss. And secondly, I may fire you." I rolled my eyes at my uncle. "But you know what, I'm not here to argue. I've taken several management classes and I've learned that I'd like to empower my talent. Since it is the holiday season, I'd like to give you a holiday gift that you would never expect. My gift is tonight, CM Punk, you are off." Oh no, Uncle John, you are the one that's off. "Ha! I got you! Who says I can't be unpredictable?" Yup, totally off. A stage hand walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper, telling me to be ready because Mr. McMahon was about to make his 'satellite' appearance. Mr. McMahon's music started to play and the crowd started to cheer. Mr. McMahon appeared on the screen and it shocked everyone.

"John, I haven't been hearing great things since allowing you to run Monday Night Raw so I've decided to hire an adviser."

"An adviser, Vince? You know I can run this show on my own, don't you worry."

"I'm not going to worry because I'm not going to let you run Raw by yourself. John, let me introduce you to someone you know very well: your new adviser, Brittany Laurinaitis!" I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the curtain, down the ramp and hopped up on the apron. Phil raised his eyebrows, as he was supposed to, and he walked over to the ropes to hold them open for me. I ducked under the ropes, earning some cheers before I grabbed a microphone.

"Brittany! How are you this holiday season?"

"Skip the pleasantries, Laurinaitis. I'm here to do one thing and that is to make sure that you don't screw this up." Phil bit back a smile and shifted his championship on his arm. John shifted his weight and I smirked at how annoyed my uncle was. "I'm going to say this one time, Laurinaitis, so listen up. You can't make any matches without consulting with me. If you do, you're fired." The crowd cheered and I lowered the microphone, signaling the end of the promo and the commercial break. Phil followed me out of the ring and my uncle tried to talk to me but I wouldn't stop to give him the time of day.

"BJ, you did great! The crowd loved you, especially when you said that if John makes a wrong move he'd be fired."

"It's not a joke, PJ. If he makes a decision that doesn't jive with the WWE universe, I have the authority to fire him."

"A beautiful woman with power. I better not let you of my sight." Phil winked at me and I felt hot again. Boy, he was sure acting weird tonight.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back for chapter four We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars. Also, this will contain spoilers for the December 26, 2011 Monday Night Raw.

_Recap: Brittany made her WWE debut as John Laurinaitis' adviser, which didn't make her uncle happy in the slightest. CM Punk told Brittany that she did a great job with the crowd, especially when she said that if John made a wrong move she would fire him.  
_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

After leaving Phil's company, I had to head down to my uncle's office because he had a promo with Big Show and his 'legal counsel' David Otunga. I walked into his office, silencing the arguing. "Gentleman, you've met my niece Brittany. What can I help you with?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just here doing my job. You know, advising." David scoffed and stepped between me and my uncle.

"He doesn't need your help. Mr. Laurinaitis has been running Raw just fine without any help." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Anyway, this doesn't concern you. This is between Big Show and I."

"I know. I saw him knock you out on Smackdown. I'm here because I can smell a match brewing and if you heard what I said in the ring a few minutes ago, you heard me say that John can't make a match without my approval."

"There isn't going to be a match between us. There's going to be a lawsuit."

I scoffed. "Please. You are in the WWE, not a court room. If you get sucker punched, even if you deserved it, you don't counter with a lawsuit." Big Show laughed behind me.

"I can beat you any day of the week with one arm tied behind my back and you know it."

"You know what, that gives me a good idea. David, you put away any thoughts of a lawsuit and accept Big Show's challenge tonight on Raw to face you with one arm tied behind his back."

"Okay, great. I'll take it."

"Just remember one thing, a giant with one arm is still better than a smug lawyer with no testicles." Big Show cocked his arm back, making David jump behind John and making me laugh. I followed Big Show out of John's office and took off to find Phil again. I went to his locker room and knocked on the door. Phil opened the door and I smiled at him.

"Hey, PJ."

"Hey, come on in." I walked into Phil's dressing room and sat down on the bench, watching Phil's every move. "Nice promo with John, Otunga and Big Show. You know, I really like when you cut other guys down to size. It's a bit of turn-on."

"PJ, are you feeling okay? You've acted strange all night."

"I'm just being honest, BJ. You said you liked that about me."

"I do, PJ. There's nothing wrong with it. I just think you're acting strange tonight. Is it because of your gauntlet match?"

"No, not at all. Listen, Brittany." Phil sat down next to me on the bench and got a serious look on his face. "I really like being around you and the past three months since that WWE party we met at have been sheer torture. Sure, talking on the phone every night has been great but I just hate being so far away from you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I'd really like to take you out on a date after the show tonight."

"PJ, are you sure?"

"I've been so sure in my life. Listen, we're in my hometown and I know all the best spots to take you. I bet my title that you'd have a great time. What do you say?" I had always worried about diving into a relationship with someone I worked with but Phil was such a good friend so I knew that we had a lot in common.

"I'd love that, PJ." Phil gave me a huge hug and squeezed me gently. I pulled away and stood up, fixing my dress. "Would you like me to go with you to the ring?"

"Sure. I mean, Jack and Dolph have Vickie so that evens things up."

"Great. I can also torment that hideous old woman." Phil laughed and he stood up, grabbing his championship and extending his arm to me. I gladly took it and we headed to the curtain.

"It's gonna turn a lot of heads when you come out there with me."

"Point, PJ? I've already stirred the pot just by being John's adviser. So what if people think I'm romantically linked to you?" I winked at Phil and he smirked.

"I love how sneaky you are, BJ." Phil's music started to play and the crowd started to cheer again. Punk did his little thing at the top of the ramp and stepped backwards, waving me over to him. I smiled and looped my arm in his as we started to walk down the ramp. He hopped into the ring and waved me into the ring. I ducked inside the ring and looked up at Phil, winking at him as he jumped down onto the mat. He handed me his championship and whispered something in my ear, making me laugh. Before I left the ring, Phil kissed me on the cheek again and I smiled at him. I can only imagine what everyone was thinking or saying but I didn't give a damn, as long as Phil was right there.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back for chapter five. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars. Also, this will contain spoilers for the December 26, 2011 Monday Night Raw.

_Recap: Brittany went into John's office and wedged her way into the promo between Big Show and David Otunga. She made sure that John made the match between Big Show and Otunga, with Big show having one arm tied behind his back. After she left John's office, she met back with CM Punk who admitted to her that he felt very strongly for her and wanted to take her out on a date after the show. Brittany agreed and offered to go with Punk to the ring for his match against Swagger.  
_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

The bell rang and the crowd started to chant 'CM Punk', making me smile. Vickie yelled at the crowd for their chanting 'CM Punk' and the two of us watched Jack and Phil squared up in the ring. Phil overtook Jack and I cheered for him but I frowned when Jack overtook Phil, locking his hands around Phil's waist. Phil got his hands between Jack's and twisted his wrist around, getting out of Jack's grip. Phil had Jack in a wrist lock and started to kick him in the sides. Phil grabbed Jack's other wrist and got it in a wrist lock, trying to wear Jack by overpowering him at the same time. It backfired and Jack bent Phil to where he was in the bridge position and I started to slap the mat, trying to build Phil's morale to get him to counter Jack. Jack kneed Phil in the stomach and overtook him in a side head lock. The crowd started to chant 'CM Punk' and Phil bounced Jack off the ropes but got hit with a shoulder block by Jack. Phil moved out of the way of Jack, leapfrogging over him and hitting him with heel kick to the jaw one his way back. Phil went for the three-count but Jack kicked out before the ref even started the count. Phil held Jack's head and started to knee him in the side over and over, wearing him down in the middle of the ring. After a few more knees and kicks, Phil bounced off the ropes but got caught by Jack who hit him with a pump-handle gut-buster. Vickie clapped for Jack and I rolled my eyes, cringing as he hit Phil with elbow drops and a leg drop. Jack went for the cover but Phil kicked out at one, making me clap for him. Jack wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, trying to hold him in place but Phil stood up and started to kick out of Jack's grip. With a few placed elbows to Jack's face, Phil got out of Jack's grip and fell into the turnbuckles. Jack came running full steam at him and Phil got a foot up, nailing Jack in the face with his boot. Phil jumped off the the second ropes and tries to hit Jack with a springboard move but Jack caught him, driving his knee in Phil's gut. Jack went for the three count but Phil kicked out, making me clap for him. I cheered for him, trying to get him to his feet and trying to get the crowd behind him. Jack picked him up and placed him in the corner, hitting him with knee after knee and wearing Phil down. Jack pulled him out of the corner, pulled back and launched Phil across the ring, kneeing him in the ribs one more time. Jack went for one of his signature moves, jumping off the second rope and landing on a prone opponent, but Phil stood up and had Jack in position for the Go To Sleep. Vickie got on the apron and I growled, walking over to her and pulling her off the apron. Jack kicked out of the Go To Sleep and ducked a clothesline from Phil, only to be on the receiving end of a roundhouse kick to the temple. I clapped for Phil and watched as he went for the three count, getting it on a knocked out Jack Swagger. "Here is your winner, CM Punk!" I slid onto the apron and motioned for Phil to come closer. He crawled over to me and turned his head towards me.

"Go get him, PJ." I kissed Phil on the cheek, making him smile. We both watched Dolph come out to the ring, looking very focused.

"Thanks. Now try to stay out of his way. I don't want you hurt." I nodded and hopped down off the apron, taking my place on the opposite side of the ring. Out of nowhere, Jack chop blocked Phil at the knees and knocking him down. Jack started to beat on Phil's knee, wearing him down before his match with Dolph started. Dolph joined him and I hopped up on the apron, trying to tell the ref that this was ridiculous. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Vickie stalk over to me with the intention of pulling me off the apron like I did to her but I hopped off the apron and got in her face. She shoved me and I kept my balance, even on six-inch heels. I glared at Vickie and shoved her, making her fall down on the ground. Well that certainly got Jack's attention and he rushed out of the ring to get in my face. I had no fear when it came to men, especially ones like Jack Swagger, so I stood my ground. I glanced in the ring and watched as Dolph applied pressure to Phil's weakened knee. Jack grabbed my face and started to tell me that Dolph was going to win this match and not Phil. I yanked his hand off my face and slapped him, earning cheers from the audience. Phil kicked Dolph enough times to give him some space from him and he picked him up but his knee gave out, making Dolph land on him and enabling him to fall into the three-count. Dolph continued to go after Phil's weakened knee and if that wasn't bad enough, Jack and Vickie were harassing me outside the ring. Phil mustered up enough power to slam Dolph into the mat, earning a cheer from me and the crowd. Phil started to use his good leg to hit Dolph with a series of football kicks to his back. When Dolph sat up, Phil nailed him with a kick to the face and immediately went for the three-count. Dolph kicked out at two and I just sighed, not wanting this match to go on with the notion of Phil getting seriously injured. Phil mustered enough strength to shoot Dolph in the corner and hit him with the running knee lift he's so well-known for. Phil had Dolph set up for the Go To Sleep but Vickie grabbed his leg while Jack distracted the ref. I stormed over to Vickie , pulled her off of Phil's leg and clotheslined her to the arena floor. Unfortunately, that didn't help Phil seeing as Dolph capitalized on Vickie's distraction, hit his finisher and got the three count. I watched as my uncle came down to the ring and I groaned. Just when I didn't think this could get any worse, it just did.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back for chapter six. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy. Unfortunately, I got a little carried away by saying that Ziggler got the three count on Punk before John Laurinaitis came out. My apologies. Carry on.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars. Also, this will contain spoilers for the December 26, 2011 Monday Night Raw.

_Recap: Brittany joined CM Punk when he went out to the ring for his gauntlet match against Swagger and Ziggler. Whenever Vickie would interfere, Brittany would make sure that she was taken care of. After Punk defeated Swagger, Ziggler came out to ring but before he could start his match with Phil, Swagger chop blocked Punk at the knees. Vickie and Swagger distracted the ref one last time and Ziggler ended up getting the pin on Punk. After the match, John Laurinaitis made his way to the ring.  
_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

I watched John walk past the ring and towards the announcers, grabbing a microphone to what I could only guess as him addressing what just happened. "There has been an injustice here tonight." I rolled my eyes and stopped listening to my uncle babble on about stupid nonsense, telling the ref that he can't see everything that happens during matches. The only good thing that came out of it was that he ejected Swagger and Vickie from ringside. He went to say something to me but I just shook my head, mouthing 'Watch it' to him and that seemed to scare him off. After that, he got on the apron and proceeded to tell Phil about the proposed match between him and my uncle. John distracted Phil long enough for Ziggler to get the Zig Zag and the three count. I just shook my head, utterly disgusted at what just unfolded. I watched Ziggler hop out of the ring and grab Phil's championship but I wasn't letting him leave with it, that's for sure. As he paraded around the ring, I snuck up behind him and when he turned, I nailed him with a clothesline. The championship fell out of his hands and I picked it up, stepping back in the ring to join Phil. I helped Phil out of the ring and to his locker room. I set him down on the bench and handed him his championship.

"Are you alright, PJ?"

"I'll be okay. Have I told you that you are phenomenal out there?"

"A couple of times. Why?"

"Not only did you keep Vickie at bay, you stood up to Swagger and you clotheslined Ziggler." Phil grabbed my waist and pulled me in close to him. I laughed as Phil rested his head on my stomach. "I cannot believe how amazing you are and I cannot believe I get to go out on a date with you tonight."

"You still want to go on a date? Even after Swagger and Ziggler tweaked your knee?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"If you insist. Just take your shower and we'll head out. Alright?"

"Great!" Phil stood up and kissed my cheek before heading in his shower stall. I sat down on the bench and pulled out my phone to occupy myself while Phil took a shower. I was texting a friend of mine, Kyiah, when Phil walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Where did you want to go?"

"Meaning? This whole date was your idea."

"I'm asking for advice, BJ. Did you want to go dancing or watch a movie or go skating? Anything sticking?"

"Dancing is fine with me but won't you feel awkward with all the drinking going on?"

"Nah. I've conditioned myself for that sort of thing. As long as I'm with you, I'll be just fine." Phil looked at me and smiled before he pulled his shirt over his head. "Turn around, BJ." I turned around, giving him some privacy to put his pants on. "All set." I turned back around and raised my eyebrow. Phil looked great in his wrestling tights, I'll give him that, but I loved the way he looked in street clothes. "You ready?"

"You bet." Phil shoved his championship in his bag, grabbed it and I stood up, grabbing my phone off the bench before walking out with Phil behind me. "Where are we going, Phil?"

"I know this spot about ten minutes from the arena. It's great. I've been there a few times with some of the guys and everyone had a great time."

"Sounds like fun." Phil offered me his arm and the two of us took off to his car in the garage. We hopped in and Phil drove out of the garage, heading towards the club. He pulled in front of the club and the valet immediately opened my door, offering his hand to help me out. I smiled and took it. I slipped off my jacket, threw it in the car and let the valet shut the door behind me. I watched Phil talk with the other valet, as if he knew him, and then make his way to my side.

"I grew up with him. He'll find a good spot for my car. Let's go, BJ."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back for chapter seven. We're still in my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy. Carry on.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others belong to their rightful owners which include the WWE and all its superstars.

_Recap: Phil's match ended and Brittany led him back to his locker room where he proceeded to ask her about where she wanted to go on their date. After reassuring her that he still wanted to go, Phil decided that he would take Brittany to a club he knew about in town. They left the arena and Phil drove them to the club he mentioned.  
_

**Thorn In Your Side**_  
_

Phil and I headed inside and he dragged me towards the bar. I watched Phil order something to drink, definitely non-alcoholic, and then he turned to me. "What would you like?"

"Black Russian." Phil relayed the message to the bartender and he watched the guy make our drinks. "So what brought you here, PJ?"

"I know a couple of guys that work here. Tommy is the bartender and Derek is the valet that parked the car. Depending on who is the DJ tonight, I might know him too." I smiled and watched the bartender, who is now dubbed Tommy, place our drinks on the counter. I watched Phil ask Tommy a question, half-listening and half-staring at my drink because I was getting thirsty. Tommy caught my eye and I will admit he's a looker but not as much as Phil. He smiled and I smiled back, not to be rude, but I didn't hold his gaze long before I started to stare at my drink again. Tommy noticed my staring and offered me my drink. I laughed and took it out of his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Tommy, by the way."

"I'm Brittany. I'm a friend of Phil's."

"Oh, you're the famous Brittany." I stopped mid-sip and looked at Phil.

"I'm famous, PJ?" Tommy laughed and I watched a light pink color highlight parts of PJ's face.

"You are. Trust me, he hasn't said a bad thing about you. Well, I've got to get back to work. Have fun, you two."

"Thank you for the drink."

"Anytime."

"Later, Tommy."

"See ya, Phil." Tommy turned around and Phil grabbed his drink off the bar.

"What did you get, PJ?"

"Regular Coke." I nodded and continued to drink my Black Russian, which tasted absolutely wonderful. Either that or I was just really thirsty and anything wet would have tasted great to me. "How is it?"

"Awesome."

"Are you just saying that because a friend of mine made it?" I shook my head while I was still take a sip of my drink, making Phil laugh. "I'm just messing with you, Britt. So, how did you like your first Monday night?"

"Other than my ridiculous uncle, it was great. Highlight of my night was clothes-lining Dolph Ziggler. I'm still not happy with the fact that he got the victory over you, no thanks to my uncle. I am not looking forward to working with that clown."

"Don't worry about him. You're basically running the show and if Vince wises up, he'll just push John out-of-the-way and let you officially take over."

"That day can't come fast enough, PJ. Well, that and I don't think Vince would go for it."

"Oh please. You could run that show twenty times better than Laurinaitis." I shrugged and finished my drink, handing it to the waitress that was collecting empty glasses around the club.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about him now." Phil finished his drink and smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" I nodded. "What would you rather do, then?"

"Dance, like we said we were going to do in the first place."

"Done." Phil grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, at the same time Katy Perry's E.T started to play. I am in love with that song so it took very little to get me dancing to the beat. I was so caught up in the music, I forgot that Phil was behind me so when his hands touched my hips, I jumped. I got chills when I heard Phil's voice next to my ear. "It's just me, BJ. Relax." I relaxed and continued to dance to the music with PJ pressed up against me. In the middle of the song, Phil turned me around in his arms but his hands never left my waist. I tried to keep my eyes off Phil's face, to save myself from any embarrassment but Phil nudged his head under my chin to make me look at him. His smile made me smile but it disappeared when I realized that Phil was moving closer to me. In a split second, Phil's lips were on mine and I froze. Every nerve ending in my body exploded and I felt Phil's arms tighten around my waist as I began to slide down. He pulled away and tilted his head at me, as if asking me if I was okay. I laughed and nodded as the two of us started to dance again. After what felt like an eternity, we made our way back to the bar to grab something to drink. Phil flagged Tommy down, ordered another Coke and the two of them looked at me.

"Huh?" The two of them laughed and Phil draped his arm over my shoulders.

"What would like to drink, BJ?"

"Oh. Sorry. Um." I looked at the two of them and smirked. I waited until Phil was drinking his Coke before I told Tommy what I wanted. "Tie Me To The Bedpost Baby." Phil spit his Coke out, all over poor Tommy, and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, Phil. I'll make that for ya real quick, Brittany." Tommy picked up a towel and walked to the other side of the bar, wiping his face off. I could feel Phil looking at me so I turned towards him to see that his face was a little flustered.

"You okay, Phil?" He shook his head and I tilted my head at him. What was wrong now?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next one will be out soon. : )


End file.
